Alvin and the Chipmunks: New Beginnings
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: When Alvin and the gang find they have a Guardian Angel and must help him save the world  and themselves  from a powerful enemy, they must train w/him and take to arms against a foe that can destroy them as their very shadows! Contains allusions to KH&RTs
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks: New Beginnings

By

Jake Holmes

Chapter 1: It's a Start...

**To all the readers: this is an original AATC idea. But if, for some reason, there is an idea that belongs to you, feel free to tell me in your review(s), as I may have not seen your fan fic and probably didn't realize it was your idea. Like any other fan fic writer, I don't own AATC, though there are a few OCs. Enjoy!**

(At the end of a concert in Japan, Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes have some down time before they have to get home.)

Alvin: Man, I like Japan and all, but you know what they say, "Home is where the heart is". Can't wait for that plane ride home!

Brittany: (not looking forward to it) I kinda like Japan. Good food, good people, good…everything! Why go home?

Simon and Theodore: (at once) School!

Brittany: (exasperated) Oh yeah! You guys did the homework, right?

Simon: Yep, been done with it.

(Theodore and everybody else agreed to this answer, even Alvin, who normally doesn't _do _homework.)

Brittany: Of course you did. Think you guys can help a girl out?

Simon: (handing Brittany her copy of the homework assignment) We already knew you didn't do it, so Jeanette and I decided to do it for you. Don't expect to do again anytime soon.

Brittany: Thanks. Ms. Calvin gives the most difficult homework East Westman High has to offer.

Alvin: Do you guys get the feeling we're being watched and/or followed?

(At this time they realize they are being watched. Though Simon and Jeanette, the smart ones, didn't notice it first, they _were_ the first to react to the fact that they were being followed. They turned towards the source and alerted their sibling to their pursuer.)

Jeanette: Guys look!

(Just then, a mass of ones and zeros appeared and out of this came a squirrel in a black hood, with silver tufts of fur showing from the edge of his hood (ever saw what Roxas from KH looked like when he had his Organization XIII coat hood on? That's _exactly _what he looked like). He walks up to them and starts to approach them. But before he can even get his name out, a group of enemies that have silverish skin and piercing red eyes lunge at Brittany. Alvin and this hooded figure immediately jump in front of Brittany and take the blow. Alvin counters with a right roundhouse kick (he learned some Kung Fu in Japan) and the hooded squirrel summons a broadsword out of thin air and attacks the monster, defeating it in one blow. Afterwards, the hooded stranger transported himself and the six of them to the airport where they quickly board the flight back to LAX. On the flight, Brittany, clearly shaken up by the situation, turns to the hooded figure.)

Brittany: Okay, you! Start talking! Who are you and why were you following us?

(The mysterious squirrel then pulled his hood back to reveal that he was about 3 weeks (18 chipmunk years) old. He reveals that he had silver fur with several scars on his body with some of them already bleeding because when he fought the beast, one or two of the wounds reopened. He walked up to Brittany and looked her up and down for a moment, turned to her sisters and looked them up and down, turned to the Alvin and his brothers and did the same thing. After repeating this several minutes, he looks towards Brittany to answer her question.)

?: My name is Jake Kisaragi and I was following you because I am, in a way, your_ guardian angel_. I had to follow you because I was assigned you guys by an all-knowing deity.

Alvin: Jesus?

Jake: No. I'm Atheist.

Brittany: God?

Jake: As I've just said, I'm _atheist_!

Theodore: Allah?

Jake: For the love Pete! I just said I'm _atheist_! I don't believe in God or any of his friggin' variants!

Simon: Let me guess? The deity of eternity, Lohanu

Jake: Looks like _somebody_ got it right. He told me that I need to stick around you guys to see that the things that attacked you never hurt you like they almost did Brittany.

Brittany: How do you know my name? And what _were _those creatures that attacked us?

Jake: (sighs) A guardian angel must always know the names of those they look after. The creatures that attacked you are called Shadow Druids. Creatures derived from the darkness in the shadows of every living creature. I should know, because I studied them a little. I learned that they can appear when you feel hate, anger, or jealousy. If you aren't careful, they will get a hold of your psyche and try to kill you mentally and physically, causing you to become a Shadow Druid yourself. I hold a weapon that can kill them and release the souls that they take from their victims. The souls are then returned to their rightful owners, but there's still a price for it. When you get your soul back, a shard of it is left behind for to use for a special cause. The souls wander in darkness, basically in limbo, until they can come together to form a power called Eternity Requiem. It's like being a Super Saiyan, except that you don't get a hair color change. You get all this immense power and you can use the power of the soul shards to lay waste to your enemies. However, once used, the soul shards will return to their rightful owners. Be warned that, as a price, the person who summons it will die.

Eleanor: Just like that?

Jake: Just like that. I've always wanted to try out what it was like to use this extraordinary power, but when I heard the price you pay for its use, I really don't want to fight too many of them on my own.

Alvin: So you came _not only_ to protect us, but to train us in how to fight them ourselves?

Jake Yes, Alvin. That's exactly why I came here. (sees everyone's disapproving looks) Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's up to you guys. So, you in or out?

Brittany and Alvin: (in unison) We're in.

Simon and Jeanette: same as Alvin and Brittany) We're in, too.

Theodore and Eleanor: (same as the other four) Count us in, as well!

(Jake blinks back a tear. Finally he speaks.)

Jake: from here on out, all arguments are put aside, all quarrels ceased, and all disapproval of each other becomes approval. We are now a team. Nothing will stop us.

Alvin: (taking an edited phrase from the movie Red Tails) To the last soul, last sword, last hour, last minute, last man (he meant woman, too), WE FIGHT!

Simon and Theodore: WE FIGHT!

Brittany Jeanette, and Eleanor: WE FIGHT!

Jake: WE FIGHT!

(And so began their journey. There'll be many dangers and times where their trust in each other will be tested. But in order to save the world, they must keep pushing on and never stop believing in each other's skills.)

**So that's the first chapter of my AATC fan fic. Like It? Cool add me or this story to your favorites. Any ideas for my next chapter? Let me know in your reviews (I ask this because I now have writer's block).**


	2. Training for the Exam Pt 1

Chapter 2

Training for the Exams Part 1

**Sorry for the delay. The thing is that I had to come up with some special attacks for the characters. If there is any reference to Naruto and the other characters' attacks, forgive me. I had a bit of writer's block and had to draw inspiration from the show. Now without further ado, here's chapter 2 (note: I don't own Alvin or his friends and family, just Jake and any OCs I have a placed on this and later chapters).**

(Alvin and the gang return home at about quarter to midnight. When they arrive, they are kinda tired from the journey home and the events that occurred in Tokyo is still fresh in theirheads. Jake, noticing this pulls out a piece of paper and studies it carefully. He then sees a part of it that he didn't recognize before. He then looks at Brittany, then the piece of paper, then back at Brittany. He then realizes that he has to tell her at _some _point, why not now.)

Jake: Brittany? Can you spare a moment to talk about something important?

Brittany: (unsure of what's going to happen) Umm…sure. We can talk in the kitchen.

(Jake and Brittany walk into the kitchen and Jake clears his throat and nervously begins to talk.)

Jake: Brittany, when you were born, did you notice another male face other than your father's?

Brittany: When I look back on it, yeah, I did. Why?

Jake: According to a source, that other male face was another Miller child, about 3 years old at the time. Do you know who that person might be?

Brittany: No. Do you?

Jake: Yeah. Me. I'm the other Miller that you saw when you were born. I'm your older brother.

Brittany: (gasps and backs away) What? You're my older brother? But your last name is...

Jake: Kisaragi? That's a cover so the master of the Shadow Druids won't try to get to me through you, Jean, or, Elle. I had to leave you guys with Ms. Miller to protect you guys. I'm sorry that you're just finding this out. You have every right to be mad at me. You don't even have to _believe _what I'm saying. Just know that I saved you from the Shadow Druids by bringing you to Ms. Miller.

Brittany: Should I tell the others?

Jeanette: We already knew.

(Jeanette walks in and sees Jake's surprise.)

Jake: (surprised) you already knew?

Eleanor: Yep. Sorry we didn't tell you Brittany.

Brittany: That's alright.

(Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walk in and notices that the four of them are talking about something that really doesn't concern them. Alvin isn't fazed by this and walks towards Brittany and whispers something in her ear. Brittany nods her head and Alvin turns towards Jake. He then looks towards Jake and smiles and says).

Alvin: Take care of your younger sisters, Jake. They're the last link to the Miller family left other than you.

Jake: (used to this surprise) Got it.

Alvin: So…When's training?

Jake: Right now. Check your watch.

(Alvin checks his watch and sees that it's 7:45 am. He didn't realize that he was awake all night. He and everyone else now feel tired. Before they even try to close their eyes, they smell the scent of bacon and eggs. They turn towards the scent and find Theo looking as if he got a good night's sleep, flipping pancakes and French toast.)

Theodore: You guys look tired. Didn't you guys go to sleep at all last night?

All: _NO_.

(Jake walks up to them after breakfast and shows them to a forested area.)

Jake: Anybody know this place?

Brittany: This is the forest that we lived in when we were born.

Alvin: Really? Us too.

Jake: Good. Seems you know this place. Let's see if you know this place like the back of your paws.

(Jake pulls out 5 bells. Alvin is the first to realize, after counting on his fingers a little, that there are only enough for 5 people to grab one.)

Alvin: Hey! What the deuce! There's only 5 bells!

Jake: So?

Alvin: There's only enough for 5 of us! There 6 of us, in case you haven't noticed!

Jake: This is your first training exercise. You're right, Al. There's only 5 bells. That means that only 5 will pass this exercise. One will be duck taped to that stump over there. (points to a stump next to him) You also have a time limit. See this alarm clock here? (points to an alarm clock that is standing on the stump) This will go off at 12:00 noon. You have until then to get one of the bells from me. The five that get one will get lunch. The one who doesn't won't get lunch.

(Everybody looks at Jake like he's gone insane. Then they realize this is a training exercise. Their terror-stricken faces then become tense with seriousness.)

Jake: By the way, you'll need these….

(Jake then hands them a set of Kunai and Shurikens and a Medicinal Scrolls. They attach them to their pants.)

Jake: Use what Ive given you plus the forest to take a bell from me. 3…2…1…START!

(Jake jumps into the air and disappears. The other wish each other good luck and do the same.)

**Well, that's chapter 2, pt. 1 Part 2 is on the way so keep an eye out. Also Please review and include any ideas for Jutsu you may have.**


	3. Training for the Exam Pt 2

Chapter 2

Training for the Exams Part 2

**Sorry for the wait. Once again, if you see attacks that look similar to Naruto characters, I deeply apologize because I ran out of ideas for attacks and I hope you guys like what I have in store for Alvin's special technique. Here's Chapter 2 Pt. 2**

(When Alvin and the others left to start their search for the bells, Alvin's first idea was to look in the Chipettes's old homestead. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a clue as to where he should begin looking. We now find Alvin, sitting on a tree branch looking for a direction he hasn't already gone, knowing full well he's lost. Suddenly he gets an idea. He starts to form hand signs and with all his strength he begins to start a cloning process of sorts. This is what's normally called…)

Alvin: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

(Out of nowhere, a clone appears and salutes Alvin. He returns the salute and begins to outline the plan. After a while, his clones, now knowing what they're up against, decide that it's about that time to tell Alvin of the consequences of his plan.)

Alvin clone: Alvin, I know that this plan must have been well thought-out, but there are a few bumps in the road that you should know about.

Alvin: Go ahead.

Alvin clone: Well, first off, if you tried that, there's actually a need for more than just one clone. You'd need about 35, 34 more than what you have already, to do this properly. Should I go on?

Alvin: Sure.

Alvin clone: Another thing you should consider is the fact that a pincer movement, just to get a bell is very unorthodox and, knowing just how _powerful _Jake is, it's also suicidal. You could just run into a substitution and end up failing because of this mistake in judgment. I'm done. There any questions?

Alvin: Yeah, I got one: Are you the smart side of me that has hiding out on me this whole time? I could have gotten at least a 1450 on the SAT and at least a 25 on the ACT! I only got a 1230 on the SAT and an 18 on the ACT! Where were you when I needed you then, huh?

Alvin clone: I don't know. You tell me.

(And with that, the shadow clone disappears. Alvin sits there for a while and wonders if anybody has had any luck getting a bell. As he sits there he hears a jingle and then a streak of pink flies right by him. He quickly realizes that Brittany must've gotten a bell from Jake already. _Figures_, he thinks to himself. _He just up and gave her one_. He then realizes that if Brittany got one, maybe she can help him get one from Jake as well. With renewed resolve, he chases after Brittany. He manages to catch up to her and sees that, as he expected, she managed to pilfer a bell off of Jake.)

Alvin: Hey, Brittany. How did you manage to get a bell off of Jake? It must have been hard to do.

Brittany: Nope. It wasn't all that hard if you know that right techniques.

(Alvin at this point is thoroughly pissed at himself that he didn't ask Brittany if she wanted to team up with him and work together to get one for the both of them. He then decides to do it anyways.)

Alvin: Hey, since you already got one, can you help me get one for myself. Jake didn't say anything about working together to obtain one, did he?

Brittany: (thoughtfully) Hmm…You're right. He didn't say that. I guess I could help you. On one condition.

Alvin: (anxious) Name it.

Brittany: Gimme $5, admit you're not better than me _and_…. Well…. That's about it.

Alvin: (giving up) Alright here. (hands over a five dollar bill) And I'm not better than you.

Brittany: Thank you. Now when I last spotted Jake, he was in the middle of the forest in a clearing near Chrysler Lake….

(Brittany couldn't say any more than what she said already because as soon as she said Chrysler Lake, Alvin took off. Brittany, happy she could help took off to the starting point. At Chrysler Lake, Jake was watching the water, as if he was waiting for a special water creature to appear. No sooner than he saw one of the may tadpoles in the lake, Alvin appeared. Jake expected Brittany to tell Alvin where he was, knowing full well he was going to go that way anyways. Jake sensed Alvin when he reached a distance of 25 feet. He was tracking everybody's, but never even left Chrysler Lake. Jake just turned around and stared at Alvin.)

Alvin: Hey! Anymore bells left?

Jake: Instead of asking me if there're any bells left, try looking at my belt loop and see for yourself.

(Alvin risked a glance at Jake's belt loop and, sure enough there were bells remaining. Unfortunately, there was only one bell left! If things weren't bad enough, Jeanette appears, clearly looking for a bell as well. Alvin cursed under his breath and took a fighting pose towards Jake. Jake knew that Alvin and Jeanette don't necessarily get along, and the bell would have to go to _one_ of them, so he decided to come up with a little side battle.)

Jake: Hmm, two people, one bell. What a predicament. I know how about you two fight an exhibition match for the bell. Last person standing will get the bell. How about it?

Alvin: (turns towards Jean) Sounds good to me. I've got a few tricks I've been _dying _to test out!

Jean: (indifferent) Whatever. Don't expect any let up because you're Brittany's boyfriend.

Alvin: Firstly, that's not official. Secondly, according to my watch, we have 45 minutes left. So let's get this over with!

(Jean makes the first move, forming the hand signs of tiger, ox, horse, snake, rooster, and tiger.)

Jean: Fire Style: Draco Vortex Jutsu!

(Suddenly royal purple flames appeared in the form of a dragon and tried to attack Alvin. At that point, Alvin was already using several hand sign chains at once. The dragon dived towards Alvin and soon Alvin was gone in a flash of dark purple smoke. When the smoke settled, Alvin was on the floor badly burned, but alive.)

Alvin: Heh heh. It ain't over yet!

(Alvin disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Jean fell for a Substitution Jutsu! What's worse, the substitution was actually a Barbie doll with a Cyanide-dampened paper bomb attached to it! Jean didn't notice it until the Cyanide and the gun powder content of the paper bomb went to work creating an explosion so big that it shook the whole forest. Jean was blown facing away from the bomb into a waiting Alvin's uppercut kick. At that point, once Jean was in the air, 3 shadow clones appeared.)

Alvin: Here we go! Special Technique: Y2K Tornado Seville Barrage!

(Alvin and 3 clones appeared and delivered a series of attacked that look similar to Naruto's Uzumaki Barrage. On the final blow, a crater appeared and at that point, _4_ of Alvin's clones disappeared! There were _4 Alvins, _not 3! Alvin appeared from some distance off, bell in hand.

Alvin: I win!

Jean: (tired and pissed off) You little son of a bitch!

Alvin: You shouldn't mess with the Sevilles if you ain't ready to get served…big time!

(And with that, Alvin walks away. But something is gnawing at his conscientious. He turns to look back at Jean, who manages to get out of the crater. Alvin looks at her for a moment. She seems all forlorn and that doesn't seem to go with Alvin very well. Regardless of all the shit Jean has put him through; Alvin has managed to achieve some kind of newfound respect for her. He decides that after what his four clones put her through, she deserves to pass for her troubles, even though he will be the tied to the stump. He walks over to her and helps Jean out of the last few feet of the crater.)

Jean: You're actually helping me out?

Alvin: Yeah. Here, take it. (Alvin gives Jean the bell.) You can have it. I don't really care if I fail. Just take it.

(Alvin walks back to the starting point. At that point, the alarm goes off. Alvin is alone at the starting point taped to the stump (he did it himself) and just sitting there patiently waiting for everyone else to arrive. Sometime later, Jake and the other arrive. Jake sees Alvin, who clearly doesn't have the bell that he and Jean fought over, duck taped to the stump he had mentioned at the beginning of the exercise. Jake curious and confused, walks over to Alvin and sits next to him.)

Jake: So…No bell?

Alvin: If I had the bell, I wouldn't be taped to the stump, would I?

Jake: Ha! True that! Listen, I heard from Jean that you won the fight for the bell but you gave it to her instead of coming back to the starting point with it in hand. Why would you do that?

Alvin: Because regardless of all the shit Jean put me through, I have respect for her and I felt compelled to give her the bell because I just don't want one of the Miller sisters fail if _all_ _three_ can pass.

Brittany: That was very…umm…generous of you, Alvin.

Jean: Thanks. That's another one I owe you.

(Jean was referring to the time Alvin managed to save the girls from Ian (see AATC: The Squeakquel) who was going to take them to New York after they had won a sing-off against the Si and Theo (they conceded defeat due to Alvin's absence). He saved them using a RC helicopter and an old wicker basket tied to the tail. Jean had said then that they owed him one. He said it was no problem.)

Alvin: Who says we're keeping score! We're all friends here, right?

(While everybody smiles at this statement, Jean is surprised to hear that, regardless of the mess he got Alvin into, they were still friends. She really doesn't deserve to be his friend after what she put him through. But that didn't seem to matter to Alvin too much. In fact, Alvin's happy-go-lucky attitude is exactly what she and the other would need to keep going throughout this whole ordeal.)

Jake: Wow. Just…wow! Alvin, you are a very, very special person. You just can't stay still when a friend is in danger, no matter what is going on. You seem like the type of person that should pass. You can't help but cheer for your friends and family and be there for them, every step of the way. You're just the type of person who can provide comic relief when your teammates need cheering up _and_ comfort when your friends need a shoulder to cry on. Alvin, this goes against what this exam goes for, but you…_pass_.

Alvin: (excited) This was the exam and we _passed_?

(Everybody is shock to hear that this was the actual exam and that they all passed. Jean was excited because it was because of Alvin's open-heartedness and strong sense of justice that they passed the exam. Everybody started cheering and hugging each other. Alvin even managed to get himself out of the tight duct tape trussing that he managed to himself into. He ran up to Brittany and hugged her and out of pure excitement, Brittany and Alvin kissed for at least a few seconds. Though long it didn't take long to snap out of their excitement to see that everybody was looking at them in surprise.)

Theo: Well it's about time.

(Si looked at Theo with comic anger and playfully slapped Theo on the back of his head. He was thinking the same thing, but he chose not to say it. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, blushing. Jake cleared his throat and everybody turned towards him.)

Jake: So…Congratulations on becoming Genin. Being a Genin means that you can now compete in a competition that allows you to fight for the rank of Chunin. (everybody sighs sadly at this.) But you won't have to; you're already Special Jonin, which is higher than Chunin and Jonin. And now all you have to do is defeat a Sanin and you can become Sanin. The enemy that you'll face is a powerful Sanin. Be careful because I can't go with you. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I _will_, however, be able to help you via other services. In the meantime, let's make these last few days of the week last. You know what? You guys deserve a treat. I'll treat you guys to some Miso Ramen. I know a good restaurant near Dave's house that we could go to. Well, what're you waiting for? Let's Go!

(Everybody chases after Jake except Alvin and Brittany, who, at a brisk walking pace, follow the others hand in hand.)

**That's it for Ch. 2 Sorry it was two parts. I had to add some post-Tokyo stuff into Pt. 1. Please review and maybe leave some suggestions.**


	4. Squad 'munks forever!

Chapter 3

Squad mates forever!

**Here's Chapter 3, folks! You might find some more references to Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. If so, I apologize. Just so we're clear, I don't own AATC or any other references to anything other than my OCs. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

(When everybody returned home to Dave's house, Dave and Mrs. Miller were standing outside, side by side, arms folded, looking kinda pissed. Alvin was the first to notice this and he waited for the right moment to speak.)

Alvin: Okay, in our defense, we were out training for a "very special event".

Dave: (exasperated) Why didn't you tell us where you were going?

Mrs. Miller: (with equal exasperation) Where _were_ you exactly?

Brittany: in Japan. We were training for a war that can only be stopped by us. We have…

Mrs. Miller: Save it, Brittany! Please just get in the car!

Brittany: Yes ma'am…

(Alvin looked at Brittany and the girls and then at Mrs. Miller, who was looking at him with a _lot_ of hatred in her eyes, like he was the one who started all this. Alvin immediately realized that she was going to blame _him_ for this. He wasn't gonna stand for that, so he decided that he would speak his mind.)

Alvin: (calmly, but inwardly pissed off) If you think this is my fault, it's not! I guess it all started in Tokyo when we met up with a squirrel named Jake. He saved us from some kind creatures that were trying to attack us. He got us to the airport and he said that they were called Shadow Druids, creatures that lurk in the shadows of people with dark feelings. He told us that we are the only ones that can stop them from spreading to LA, so he told we would need to train to get the skills needed to defeat them. We were in the forest where we were born, training. We later find out that what we were doing was _actually _the exam. We are now Special Jonin, a rank that means that's equivalent to Master Sergeant in the Army. He said that we would have to take this journey as a squad of six and take on this legendary Sanin, known as Sayla Kusinara. We swear that we didn't know that this would happen. Things happen for a reason, you know? And the world needs us. (Looks at the Chipettes) _All_ _of us. _Don't let them suffer the punishment, if need be, because of what the world desperately needs us….

Dave: (angry) ALVIN! WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS _ISN'T _YOU! IT'S SOMEONE ELSE! IF JAKE SAVED YOU FROM THESE "SHADOW DRUIDS", HE _CLEARLY _HAS THINGS UNDER CONTROL! JAKE IS _PROBABLY _JUST PULLING YOU GUYS INTO SOMETHING HE KNOWS YOU'LL GET _KILLED_ DOING!

Alvin: (calmly) I don't know why you think that way, Dave, but Jake is different from Ian. He _hasn't_, thrown us into something deadly. If it was deadly, we would have said no. Wanna know why we said yes? LA IS OUR HOME AND, _DAMMIT_, WE WANT TO PROTECT IT! No matter what happens, you can't stop these creatures from spreading from Tokyo to LA, we're not that far away. You have to let us go, Dave. You two, Mrs. Miller. You can't keep the girls away from destiny when it has given them a quest. It's impractical and illogical.

(Mrs. Miller looked at Alvin with an icy stare that would've made you shudder if you saw it. _That icy stare_. Alvin thought to himself. _There's always someone. Everywhere we go, there's always someone who wants to give me the icy stare. I'm sick of it._)

Brittany: (grabs Alvin's hand, to everybody's surprise) You can't keep us from this. No matter what you do, we're still going to do this, one way or another.

Jean and Si: Yeah.

Theo and Elle: They're right.

(Dave and Mrs. Miller are clearly still pissed, but admire their charges' resolve. So they figure they have no other choice. They have to let them go.)

Dave: Alright. You guys can go. BUT! You must come back home _alive _so you can serve out your grounding. All three of you. Also, try to bring this Jake character to me when you return. I want to tell him something.

Mrs. Miller: (to Alvin, icy anger in her voice) Alvin, For your sake, you had _better _bring Brittany and the girls back in one piece. If you don't, you're going to wish that you were never born.

(What she said next was Jinchuriki, but Alvin didn't hear it. He was too busy celebrating and leaving the house as Mrs. Miller finished her statement.)

**Well, that concludes Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it! Plz review and include any ideas you might have.**

**L8tr**


	5. Why did this happen?

Chapter 4

Why did this happen?

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had to think **_**real**_** hard on what to put in this one. I started getting ideas after watching Rush Hour 2. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!**

(It has been ten months since the Chipmunks and Chipettes departed from West Side, on a special training quest. What they didn't realize that people of all types of backgrounds had their cell phone numbers. So now they are getting all sorts of job requests from political figures, other chipmunks, and even the odd wolf or other predators. Anyways, 10 months since they started their training/search and there's no sign of this mysterious Sanin that they've been busting their asses off looking for. Alvin and Simon are riding in Simon's Mitsubishi Lancer, listening to the Beach Boys' "California Girls", singing with gusto. It's been a while since Si and Jean broke up, and he was finally out of his usual funk. As they're about to belt out the bridge of the song, Al's iPhone goes off. He takes it out of his pocket and sees that the Prime Minister of Hong Kong is on the line. He signals Si to turn down the radio. Si turns down the radio as Alvin answers the call.)

Alvin: Hello?

Prime Minister: The US Embassy was destroyed this morning. 7 people were killed. We also have reason to believe that Ian Hawke has escaped from Guantanamo Bay earlier this morning about 7-8 hours before the explosion. We suspect he has something to do with it. We also believe that someone amongst you and the Chipettes is a turncoat working for Ian. He or she is currently hanging at the Wu Tang Club 5 miles from where you are. We need you and Simon to rendezvous with Theodore and Eleanor and investigate.

(Al begins to wonder what's going on. After his imprisonment about 3 years ago, things were finally looking up; he even managed to ask Brittany on a date. They never got to it because they had to split up to search for the renegade Sanin (Mrs. Miller's idea. She _clearly_ has a beef with Al). Now out of all days, Ian decides to escape a place so high tech, that even the warden and the guards that work there have troubles getting into it? _What the HELL is he planning_? Alvin thinks. At that point, Al realizes that he promised to show Si a good time by coming to Hong Kong, to help him get over his and Jean's break up. Alvin considers what he's about to do and decides that this might get them closer to finding the Sanin _and_ reprehending Ian all at once. At the same time he was gonna show Si a good time like he promised. He then returns to the phone and responds to the Prime Minister.)

Alvin: Okay, we'll take a look. Thank you.

(As Alvin was about to put the phone in his pocket, he gets a text from Brittany. She's clearly stressed and upset as there are a few words missing from her message.)

(Text Message Conversation)

Brittany: Al U there? Jean Missing! Help required!

(Al senses the stress in her text. He immediately begins to text as fast as his paws will allow.)

Alvin: U Sure?

Brittany: Yeah!

(At this point, Alvin remembers what the PM just said. Alvin, regretting what he's about what he's gonna do, texts Brittany what he heard from the PM.)

Alvin: Listen, I don't expect you to believe me, Ian must be stopped before he get to his next target: you.

Brittany: I'm gonna help you in any way possible! If you need me, just text me. TTYL.

Alvin: TTYL!

(End of texts)

(Alvin's phone doesn't get near his pocket when Si begins to question him about the phone call he just had with the Prime Minster.)

Simon: What the hell was that?

Alvin: (nonchalantly) Nothin', Si. Forget it.

Simon: I _know _you didn't just accept another damn case on my vacation, man! Why do you care so much about this shit man that you gotta break promises to your own flesh and blood just so you can find this Sanin bitch that Jake's got us lookin' for? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN?

(Al, feeling kind of sneaky and realizing that he still had to show Si a good time, tells Si the best lie Special Jonin in Hong Kong can tell.)

Alvin: Stop the bitching, man! Theo just called saying that there was a big party at this nightclub down the way. Big party with tons of mushu.

Simon: I ain't interested in any food, man! What about girls, man?

Alvin: Si, Mushu is women in Chinese. I said I'd show ya a good time and I mean it.

Simon: Al, you better not be lying, man!

Alvin: Trust me, when it comes to hot babes and dating, I don't lie.

Simon: If you lying, Al, I'm gonna send you back to the Ming Dynasty! You swear?

Alvin: Can't swear. But you have my word on it. Chipmunk's honor.

Simon: Alright then. Let's hit it!

(When they arrive, you can hear the instrumental for Michal Jackson's "Don't Stop till You Get Enough" blaring through the speakers. Alvin tells Simon to keep a low profile and that it's best that he doesn't bring attention to himself. Simon, though a little defiant, agrees to this. While Simon sits at the bar, Alvin manages to sneak into the back of the club and can clearly see that he is face to face with the turncoat that the Prime Minister spoke of.)

?: Hello, Alvin. Pleasure meeting you here. I thought that the Prime Minister was smarter than to call _you _to apprehend me for treason against the Shinobi Code. Well, before you turn me in, at least know who I am so you can be very, _very _surprised.

(The turncoat turns around, pulls the hood back to reveal that it wasn't Jean that was the turncoat, as he had at first suspect because of her disappearance. It was Brittany! Alvin looks at her with shock and wonders just what the hell Jake got them into. He doesn't have time to revel in the fact that his one true love and only closest friend was standing before him, a turncoat, before she starts forming hand signs.)

Brittany: Wind Style! Demon Driver Jutsu!

(With this several sand clones in the form of little imps stretched out towards Alvin and latched on to him. He quickly realized that the more he struggled, the more chakra he was giving up. He was gonna just sit there and do nothing, but that _wasn't_ what being a Seville was all about. He then started to chant the hand signs for the best jutsu he could conjure (A/N: he said them so fast that even I couldn't keep up). As he did this, jets of silver and onyx flames began to rise up out of his body and soon the demon sand imps that were holding him to his spot were turned to diamond statues that quickly shattered. Brittany saw this and realized she wasn't looking at the same old Alvin that was a trouble maker (sounding familiar? –Author), he was someone with a heart that was now broken. She was still determined in her heart that she had to complete her mission, to defeat Alvin, a turncoat amongst their ranks (I know what you're thinking; WTF? How did Brittany get the same mission that Alvin did _and_ assume that Alvin was the culprit? Play Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days to find the _same thing_ happen to Roxas and Xion (a manifestation of Sora's memories). Anyhow, Brittany was determined to apprehend Alvin for the destruction of the US Embassy. She didn't care _what kind_ of crazy-ass moves Alvin was capable of executing. What she didn't realize was that Alvin had executed a move that elementally trumps her _own_. Alvin specialized in Fire and Darkness-style jutsu, whilst Brittany specialized in Ice and Wind-style jutsu, both of which are easily torn apart and negated by Fire-style jutsu alone. What Al was doing was using a powerful jutsu that he hadn't even taken the time to _perfect_.)

Alvin: (angry with tears streaming down his face) I TRUSTED YOU BRITTANY! I LET YOU INTO MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT I GET OUT OF IT? IF YOU'RE TRYING TO APOLOGIZE, SAVE IT, BITCH! YOU ASKED FOR THIS! SEVILLE FAMILY KEKKI-GENKAI! FULL MOON CHIDORI!

(Alvin wasn't even aware of what happened next! Alvin and Brittany were both pushed together in a forceful blow that sent the two of them reeling into each other's arms. The two, after 10 months of being apart and now righting each other over the same thing, were finally together again….In the afterlife, as the Chidori Alvin pulled off blew the both of them sky high. Alvin, having never perfected such an attack, died from the immediate drain of chakra _and_ life. Brittany, being forced into Al's arms was obliterated from all the power inside the Chidori. No one, not even Si, knew about it. All Simon could do was head back to the car and head home like he was instructed to do by Jake when it came to the point that he couldn't sense Alvin's chakra anymore. All things ended that same way with the Chipettes (Jean wasn't even missing! She was at home all this time, obeying Mrs. Miller's wishes for her and the girls to stay home. Everyone else returned home and all they could do is mourn over the loss of Alvin and Brittany. It could've been them. So, why wasn't it? Why did Ian fog their minds in such a way that they would kill each other as an end result? Nobody knew the answer and they couldn't even try to figure it out for the pain of loss was too great.)

***Sniff! Sorry I have to end this fan fic that way but don't worry I have a "squeakquel" coming up. In the meantime, while I get my ideas together for it, review and read other fan fic I've created. L8tr!**


	6. Book 2 Intro

Alvin and the Chipmunks: New Beginnings

Book 2

**Sorry it took me this long to get book 2 out! I've been busy with school and I just couldn't find the time. Anyways, here's chapter 6!**


	7. Reawakening

Chapter 6:

Reawakening

(It's around 10pm at the Seville House. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are standing in front of a creature that closely resembles a man with the head of a dog. This is the guardian of the underworld, Anubis. Anubis stood there, as if awaiting an order. He was actually waiting for a wish from Simon whose tears of loss of his brother, Alvin, brought him here. Anubis looks at him with much impatience.)

Anubis: I am awaiting your wish, Simon.

Simon: I... uhhh…wish that my brother and his girlfriend were alive again. Can you grant that for me?

Anubis: Not many wish for what you are wishing for. Unfortunately, in order to grant that wish, you must fight me, alone. Are you ready?

Simon: Yes.

(Simon then summons a special weapon called the Soul Blade, a weapon that can destroy almost any enemy or obstacle. Simon and Anubis then went at it. After much clashing and several strong blows dealt, Anubis admits defeat.)

Anubis: You are very strong, young one. Your wish has been granted. BUT! You must wait a week for the wish to take full effect. In the meantime, please look after their Alternate Beings, Alex and Luci. They are unaware of neither who they are nor what they can do. Make sure it stays that way for as long as you can. Do not let them know who their true identities are for a week. They will appear in your classes. Become close to them but not too close.

Simon: Alright. Thank you.

Anubis: This is where I leave you. Farewell.

(And with that, Anubis was gone.)

**How's that for the first chapter of book 2? Please review!**


	8. Our last Days

Chapter 6

Our Last Days (Alex's Confessions)

Alex: (narrative) Luci and I are just talking chipmunks who are seniors in high school. At least that's what I thought was my life. Every night for the past several days, I've been having the same dream. It's about this chipmunk who looks like me…but he can't be me _I'm me_…_aren't I_? Lately, I've got no clue as to who I am anymore. This boy in my science class, Simon, says that I look like a guy named Alvin. He says we are alike in mind and attitude. I don't believe it. But he says that another way we're alike is we have the same taste in girls. He means that I'm currently going steady with this Chipette named Luci. Simon told me she looks like Alvin girlfriend, Brittany. Why is Simon telling me all this? I don't understand. So, one day I decided to follow my conscience and see where it leads me. It led me to this place that was totally white. When I ventured further in, I saw him…Alvin this boy I'm supposed to be a whole lot like! I looked at him and thought he looks nothing like me. Then I remembered something…A kiss. A kiss that I received by Luci. As I thought back on it I felt a tingling sensation that made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere. I no longer felt like an empty shell, I felt like a whole person…er, chipmunk. I felt that Luci would never see me again, but then again, I would never see her again either. But I also felt that the both of us would see each other again soon. I just knew it.

**That concludes chapter 6. Hope you like it. Please review! I value your opinion.**


	9. My Only Kiss

Chapter 7

My only kiss to the one person I care for (Luci's Confessions)

Luci: (narrative) As a senior in high school, you'd think that I'd have had a lot of boys to ask me out. Well…there has. But there one person I'm saving my love for. My best friend, Jeanette, a Chipette like me, says that the guy I'm after looks like the guy her sister is going steady with. She tells me that I look like her sister, Brittany. Why does she insist on telling me this? Whenever she brings up this Brittany character, my mind goes elsewhere and I can't concentrate on whatever I'm doing. So I thought that if I could end up going steady with the guy I'm going for, maybe that will stop her from telling me that's what I need to do. So I find Alex, the chipmunk that looks like this Alvin person that Jean keeps talking about, and he says that he's following his conscience to find something that he's been meaning to find for the longest. I told him that I was also looking for something…him. So we stood there for a while, unsure what to do and suddenly he kissed me on the cheek. What happened next was kinda fast-paced. I kissed him on the lips and told him he was only one I cared for and I can't let him go to do this deed he was going to do. He told me that he had no choice. He had to go. But he told me to never forget him and that we will be together again someday soon. He turned and left me there. I can't recall what happened next. All I know is that I felt a tear run down my cheek and someone approached me and wiped it away and said "Don't worry, Alex isn't gone. You can see him again." And with that I felt better and a warm tingling sensation came over me. I felt that though Alex was gone, he wasn't really _gone_. He was inside me and Alvin. I succumbed to the light that surrounded me, knowing I was going to see Alex again and we were going to be together forever….

**That concludes book 2! Hope you liked it. I'll have this posted and I'll make sure I read each and every one of your reviews. Why? Because I respect and honor your opinions! TTYL! **


End file.
